


Everything Changes... Again

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Pregnancy, Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Unplanned Pregnancy, i feel like it looks like that because of the tags, oh dear there's no abortion or talk of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Gwen's life is about to change.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams





	Everything Changes... Again

Gwen stared blankly at the pregnancy test in front of her. Her mam had convinced her to buy it. She had been complaining of mood swings, vomiting and that her breasts felt tender. It was ridiculous of course. She, Gwen Cooper Williams? Pregnant? Ha!  
  
But there it was. A red line. A great, big, thick red line for positive. She was pregnant.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt like Uma Thurman's character in _Kill Bill_. Her entire life had changed. Gwen knew she had an important decision to make and that she had to make it now. Would she quit Torchwood for this baby or… keep going? She wasn't going to give up the baby, that wasn't an option. But raising a baby _with_ Torchwood? It sounded insane even in her head. But then again, it was only two year ago that her plans for the future had been get promoted to Sergeant, marry Rhys, have a baby and immediately retire from the police force. But what now? What had changed? Well…  
  
Everything.  
  
Gwen knew that was her answer.  
  
She took the test with her and threw it her in bag. She couldn't find Jack or Ianto and didn't want to make any further inquiries. She left them a note at her station and skipped home, her face shining.


End file.
